Birthday Wishes
by TheBrokenStare
Summary: Takes place a year after Sozin's Comet, and the end of the war. Katara is determined to make Aang's 14th birthday a time to remember, which may get a little out of hand. [First story, reviews are welcomed.]


Hello there, guys! Welcome to my very first story (Woo-hoo!) for Avatar: The Last Airbender! I'm very excited to start publishing stories here and there, and I am still a work in progress, but hopefully I'll find my way around. I'm completely new to this website, so cut me some slack if my writing isn't perfect xD I'll figure it out eventually though, don't worry.

_"Takes place a year after Sozin's Comet, and the end of the war. Katara is determined to make Aang's 14th birthday a time to remember, which may get a little out of hand. Canon pairings, mainly Kataang. Huge lemon takes place near the end, enjoy!" _Seems interesting enough, huh? Now enough gibber-jabber. On wards to the story!

Note: I'm sorry ahead of time for any grammar or spelling errors!

* * *

_They were lying on a thick grassy floor, blanketed with plants and various flamboyant wild flowers. Stars sparkled and shined above their heated bodies, casting shadows along the old pine trees. Dark, ocean blue eyes peered into his silver orbs. They were full of sympathy and love, just how he always saw them as. Aang whispered her name, which soon turned into a muffled moan as she closed the distance between them. The kiss was one he had certainly always dreamed of, full of passion and a strong desire for needing each other, and he needed more. He needed her. Lust over took his body as he deepened the kiss as he coaxed her on top of him, pulling her into an embrace. Pleasurable sounds filled the night as Aang and his beloved lay underneath the night sky, never wanting to stop, nor separate. _

Aang awoke to sunlight shining in his eyes, and a grin slowly spread across his face. The sun was set just above the horizon, casting light pink shadows across his room. He was always an early riser, and was usually awake before anyone else. Stifling a yawn, he groggily climbed out of bed and stretched his sore muscles. Even for just a 13 year old, working with all four of the elements had a huge effect on his physical form. He no longer had the features of a immature 12 year old boy, but those of a well built young man. Puberty filled his needs too. His jaw line tightened along with his strong cheekbones, and his "big" ears finally caught up to his growing face. Not only that, but he had grown much taller. According to his girlfriend Katara, he was at least two heads taller than her. She had always teased him about his height, up until the day she started to look up to him, literally.

Aang groggily walked over to the bathroom. After he started a warm bath, he stripped and slid into the basin with a sigh. As he soaked, he thought about what the day would bring. For the past few months, he had been attending meeting after meeting. He, along with FireLord Zuko, had been working on bringing the world back to peace, as it required him to attend long and excruciatingly boring lectures. Today was his day to relax though, and spend sometime alone with his friends, mainly Katara. Things were finally worked out between them, and he couldn't have been happier. Katara had told him her true feelings the night of the coronation on The Jasmine Dragon's balcony, all with body language. He missed not being able to spend much time with her, but Zuko had demanded that Aang should take a few days off, and he deserved it.

After he felt refreshed, he sloshed out of the tub and bent the rest of the water off of his body into it. He went over to his dresser and pulled on his traditional air nomad clothing. Quietly, not to disturb anyone, he crept out of his room down the hallway, and into the kitchen of Iroh's place. Iroh had been more than happy to let the Gaang stay at his Tea shop with him, and they had been living in Ba Sing Say most of the time since the war.

Deliberately grabbing an apple off one of the tables, he walked towards the balcony. After finishing it, he placed the core next to him, and got into a comfortable position. He decided to meditate until the others awoke. Stripping into nothing but his pants, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. There was the occasional ribbit of a badger frog, or a swift and quick breeze of his natural element. But as he listened more closely, he heard a familiar sound. A _thump.. thump... thump.. _that made him smile. His heart. It was a steady and constant beat the he got so use to listening to, that he couldn't quite catch the sound anymore.

Shortly after, Aang heard the soft sound of footsteps approach him. He snapped out of his peaceful state, still keeping his eyes closed. He knew exactly who they belonged to, and he failed miserably at trying to contain the grin slowly etching across his face.

"Aang?" Katara asked softly. No reply. She leaned across the ledge of the balcony and folded her arms along her chest. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Aang wasn't meditating, but instead playing around with her. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. The deep reflection from the morning sun's rays cast a shadow along his face, defining his chiseled features. Katara decided it was best to wait for him to be done meditating until she started talking to him. Something caught her attention though, she looked closer towards his face. No, she wasn't imagining it. The corner of his lip twitched upward so slightly, that you could barely see it to the naked eye. Unfortunately for Aang, Katara did see it. He was messing with her! _Two can play at that game_, she thought.

Katara brought her hand to Aang's cheek and slowly caressed the tender flesh. No movement at all. She kissed his cheek and let her lips linger there. Nothing. She licked her thumb and started rubbing it in slow circles against his jaw. Much to Aang's dismay, she was winning this battle. He clenched his jaw, and scrunched his eyes tighter, trying his absolute best not to moan out in pleasure. Her touch against his skin felt like heaven, it was cool and gentle. He loved how well her hands fit on his body, as if they were made to. Katara knew that she was already torturing him enough, but she loved touching Aang this way. She loved how just the slightest movement of her fingers on him made him react in such a way that made her want to continue with new found power. Katara knew Aang was ready to break, but she still had other plans. Lowering her eyes to his naked chest, she could help but blush. Aang's body had grown drastically over the past years she had known him, and she loved her boyfriend's new toned figure. Bringing her hand away from his face, she moved in front of him, placing her fingers over his chest. She felt his strong muscles and tried to contain the small tint of red from staining her cheeks. Slowly, _slowly _dragging her fingers, she circled them all around his exposed chest, and moved lower. Time seemed to slow, and she was getting _dangerously _low on Aang's body, even lower than she would imagine he'd let her.

Aang was ready to crack. Katara had already figured out he was playing with her, and he was in for a rough time. He wanted nothing more than to tackle her right there and kiss her. _Dangit, Katara!_ She always knew how to drive him insane, and he hated it but loved it at the same time. Aang never thought Katara would ever be this low on his body, she was swirling her fingers around his torso and kissing him in the same places, and it felt amazing. Katara was getting her way with him, like always.

All of those thoughts floated away when she darted her slick tongue into his navel. Aang lost it. A strangled cry seeped threw his lips as he tackled her to the ground, throwing his arms around her and kissing her forcefully. Katara smirked against his lips and gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him completely on top of her. He straddled her as they continued to make out in each other's warmth. Katara adjusted herself underneath him, while accidently nudging her knee against Aang's erection, she blushed violently This triggered a deep moan from the back of Aang's throat, and he tilted his head to gain more access to Katara's sweet lips. Aang nuzzled his nose into Katara's chocolate brown hair, taking in her scent. He felt something prob at his lower lip, and realized it was Katara's tongue. He gladly gave her access to his mouth as their tongues clashed and collided, eliciting gasps and moans from the two lovers.

Unfortunately, breathing became a necessity, so they had to part. They were both sweating and panting heavily from the sudden heated event. Aang looked down at Katara with his dazzling grey eyes and smiled. Katara looked back up at him and started giggling.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Avatar." she heaved a sigh, and giggled some more. Aang tried to hush her laughing fit with another deep kiss, but it didn't seem to help.

"What?" Aang said innocently. "You really know how to have your way with me, it's not my fault you're so irresistible."

Katara placed a hand gently on his face. "You got that right. By the way, I don't think you want to mess with me like that again. There may be bigger consequences next time."

Aang visibly gulped. "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in your way, Sifu Katara. Besides, you always win these sorts of things. I'd be surprised if you put a bet on Sokka about his love of meat and lost."

The young couple chuckled together and stood. Aang gathered up his robes and slid back into them, and walked hand in hand with Katara back to Iroh's Tea shop.

* * *

It seemed to be about mid-morning, and the sun was already high within the sky. When they got back to the shop, Sokka and Toph were sitting at the table eating breakfast, and Iroh seemed to be in the back, concentrating on making his famous jasmine tea.

"'Bout time you're back Twinkletoes!" Toph interjected. "Where have you and Sugar Queen been? You're hearts are beating likes crazy! So don't think you can come lying to me and act like it's no big deal!"

"I..uh..w-well.." Aang blushed and looked at Katara for help. She was blushing as well, but Aang's was a bit more noticeable.

"Aang was out meditating and I went to join him. It's no big deal, Toph." She put a reassuring hand on Aang's shoulder and he relaxed a little.

"Oh, come ON!" Sokka screeched. "You two are blushing like crazy! I heard some unpleasant sounds out there too! Don't even THINK about lying. WHAT were you guys doing?!" Sokka stomped over to Aang and shoved a finger in his face. "You better not being doing any funny business with my baby sister, because I don't want a bunch of little bender babies all over the place!"

Aang was now blushing a deep shade of red. "Wha-? No, Sokka! We weren't doing that! I swear-!"

Katara, unfortunately was infuriated by the constant complaining of her brother. She'd had enough. "I am sick and tired of your continuous blabbing about me and Aang! Face it, were together! It is none of your business what I do with Aang behind your back, I'm not a little girl anymore and I can take care of myself!"

"You're MY sister and I want you to be safe! It's my duty to protect you in case something happens! You're putting yourself in danger!"

Toph was laughing in the background, apparently entertained by the whole show they were putting on. "Look Snoozles, Sugar Queen is right. She can take care of herself, and you know Aang would never hurt her. You don't need to be her personal guard all the time So stop complaining, as much as I hate the constant mushy lovey dovey business too, I'd just let them be."

Sokka hung his head in defeat. "But, you two weren't actually, doing, you know-?"

"NO!" Katara and Aang screamed in unison.

"Sokka, will you please accept the fact that I don't need you all the time? Aang has never done anything to hurt me. He would never do something that made me uncomfortable! You know that, so stop worrying." Katara sighed and leaned into Aang's chest, never leaving her brother's gaze.

Sokka leaned down in his chair and played with his food. "I know Katara, it's just.. Aang is only 13 and-"

"Actually, 14 today." Aang complied.

Sokka and Toph gasped. Katara grew wide eyed and looked up at Aang. "Your birthday is today and you didn't tell us? Why not?" She seemed a little upset.

"I dunno, I guess I didn't think it was all that important. Air nomads didn't celebrate birthdays, as a part of our culture. I'm sometime surprised I even kept track of my age, let alone what day my birthday is." He looked down at Katara, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"I don't care what you say, Aang. We're going to celebrate your 14th birthday whether you like it or not! And since it's the first time you're actually celebrating it, we're going to make it special. Very special. Right guys?" She looked over at Toph and Sokka, hoping for agreement.

Toph noded and grinned. "Perfect, now I can mess with Twinkletoes in all sorts of ways!" Aang groaned.

Sokka noded. "Sure, but this conversation is NOT over!" He eyed them both, and walked around the corner, disappearing.

Iroh came in with a tray, a friendly and genuine smile on his face. Aang and Katara barely noticed him in the back during their argument with Sokka. "Good morning, everyone. Lovely day, isn't it? I heard about your birthday today Aang, I will make sure to make plenty of tea!"

Aang smiled, and grabbed a cup. Katara followed suit. "Thank you Iroh, no one makes better tea than you."

Iroh laughed heartily. "Please, call me Uncle Iroh."

"Certainly, _Uncle _Iroh!" Aang returned.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Toph pushed her chair away from the table, and as she walked passed Aang and Katara, she punched them both in the arm. Both of them yelped. "That's for lying!" She spat, and walked away.

"I should go as well, The Jasmine Dragon opens soon and I need to start making tea for early customers!" Iroh walked back into the kitchen, out of sight.

Katara and Aang were left alone. "So, what do you want to do? I don't get to spend much time with you, and now that it's my day off, I want to do something special." Aang asked sweetly. Katara read the truth within his words and grinned up at him. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do some waterbending. Ever since you mastered the element, we haven't done any together. I thought it would be fun. Especially for your birthday."

"That sounds great! When should we go?" Aang asked.

"Now!" Katara yelled. She dragged Aang along beside her, Aang honestly didn't care where she was taking him, as long as he got to be with the one he loved.

* * *

Katara had somehow coaxed Aang to get on Appa and let her take him to the place they would water bend together. All while he was blindfolded. Aang was excited and nervous. He hadn't water bent with Katara in a very long time, and now that he was a fully realized Avatar, he thought that things may have changed. He shook it off though, Katara had mastered water bending a lot sooner than he had.

Katara had apparently told Zuko about Aang's birthday too. Since Aang was given a break from the war meetings, Zuko was as well. He and his girlfriend Mai decided to go back to the Fire Nation, but before they left, they wished Aang an early birthday. He didn't understand what was so great about a birthday. It was only a time of year when you turn an age older, and nothing more, but for Katara's sake, he enjoyed the thought of celebrating it. Who knows? Aang may actually take a liking to the new tradition. He'd just have to wait and see.

"We're here!" Katara's voice snapped Aang out of his thoughts. Being blindfolded, he almost felt vulnerable, just as he had been when Toph decided to roll a rock down towards him. The blindfolding had been Katara's idea, by a small suggestion in asking Toph if that was the best way to teach Aang earth bending. Appa roared as they landed, and hit the ground with a _thud! _Aang smiled softly as he heard the sound of water rushing. He could picture the area quite well, but still he pretended not to know to make Katara happy.

He shivered as he felt cool hands touch his face, removing the blindfold. The sight in front of him took his breath away, and that's saying something for an air bender.

A ginormous, sparkling waterfall towered over a small pond, spraying water droplets in every possible direction. The pond was fresh and reflected off of the spraying mist, creating a rainbow that stretched across the glorious sight. A large plain of grass surrounded the pond, packed with flowers and plants so amazingly beautiful that their colors were left for only the human imagination to decipher. The dull roar of the waterfall fell in sync with the noises of small woodland creatures, all mysteriously chirping and creaking beneath the verdant grass. The small clearing seemed to be within a forest, because woodland trees surrounded them in a circle. Nothing else was out here, just Aang and Katara. They were completely alone to do at they desired.

"Wow, Katara.. I'm lost for words." Aang remarked in awe. "This place, it-it's amazing!"

Katara shined her ocean blue sapphires at him. "Well come on! Don't waste your time admiring when you could be exploring!"

She grabbed him by the wrist, attempting to pull him off of Appa with her. When her speed suddenly picked up, this only caused Aang to trip on the edge of Appa's saddle. He went flying into Katara, and they both screamed as they fell. Thankfully Appa had landed right above the pond, so they toppled into the water and plunged into the depths.

Katara was the first to surface, sputtering and coughing as she broke through the water and swam to land. Aang seemed to take longer to surface, and she started to get worried. Just as she was sure he was in trouble, she saw the features of his face pop out of the water, along with the noise of groaning and coughing. He swam toward land, and fell flat on his back, coughing up water as Katara bent the water of off her soaked clothing.

"N-next time..." he sputtered, "Let me lead... the way.. okay?"

Katara only giggled and crawled over toward him, bending access water from his mouth and clothing. "I'm sorry Aang. I didn't mean for that to happen. In a way, it's your fault for tripping! You knocked the wind out of me!"

Aang groaned some more. "Then I guess.. we're both to blame. It was actually kind of fun, except.. for the landing part..." on the last syllable, he had a coughing fit, spitting on the ground and gagging.

Katara helped him up and kissed his cheek, making sure he was okay. When he gave her a nod, she relaxed. "Still up for some water bending? After just landing in the water and ending up like this, I'm not sure it'll turn out good." She teased.

"Oh, _ha ha." _he laughed too. "It was a sudden fall, I was caught off guard." he looked back at the pond, then to her. "Of course I'm up for some water bending! That's the whole reason we came here anyway, was it not?"

"Alright." she agreed. Katara looked down at her clothing. "Can't water bend without getting this wet again, why don't we get changed into some, _proper, _clothes?" and with that, she started removing her robes, stripping down into her white bindings with her back turned to Aang.

Aang gulped. He didn't remember the last time he had seen her in her bindings, but things certainly _have _changed. He looked her body up and down. Her chocolate brown hair fell down past her shoulders, framing them perfectly. Her long, slender arms and legs fit her as a strong warrior, but also a powerful bender. Aang admired her luscious curves, wanting nothing more than to run his hands along her body and feel them. Her bindings seemed to hug her slim figure tighter than before, and the size of her breasts had grown into those of a matured woman. With her backside pointed at Aang, he could tell that a little more was exposed then it should have been. She was absolutely gorgeous, and he mentally slapped himself for saying that over and over. Looking at her form made him heat up, and he felt a certain sensation deep within his trousers.

"Well?" Katara asked. She noticed him staring at her while she was undressing, and tried to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"O-oh, yeah. S-sorry." Aang's voice sounded alien-like and hoarse, but he caught his mistake and cleared his throat. He began nervously removing his robes, exposing his well defined chest and abs. He didn't notice, but now it was Katara's turn to stare. She couldn't help but cough nervously and blush again, she had seen him shirtless plenty of times, so why did it feel so different? As he started to remove his pants, she lowered her eyes and gasped silently to herself. She didn't remember the last time she had seen him in just his underwear, it was probably more than a year ago. Not only had his upper body grown and changed, but so did his lower body. She blushed and looked away, as hard as it was to look away, she knew she had to.

Aang on the other hand, also knew Katara was staring. He started to feel self-conscious. The last time he had stripped down this much in front of her was so long ago, and it felt so different. He resisted the urge to cover up and put his clothing back on.

"Well, I-I guess I'm ready." he stuttered. Katara never noticed, but his voice was no longer child like. It was actually deeper, almost an octave lower than what it used to be. _Certainly he couldn't have gone through puberty that fast? She didn't even remember his voice cracking!_ She blinked. _His voice was.. what was the word.. sexy? Yes! Sexy! _Katara blushed at the word she just said within her mind. She almost pleaded to hear his voice again, just so she could confirm her realizations.

"Katara?" Aang asked nervously. She seemed to be in a trance, but his gentle words snapped her out of it.

"Oh, right. Come on!" she grinned and wadded into the pond. _Yup _she thought. _Definitely sexy._

Katara and Aang had spent most of the day water bending and enjoying each other's company. Katara seemed to have learned some new forms, which Aang desperately wanted to try out for himself, so he worked up the courage to ask her.

"The key is to have the proper stance for this technique, or else it will fail." she told him. She got into the stance, both legs croutched, and arms slightly stretched out in front of her. He tried to mimic her position as best as he could. "Like this?" he asked. She walked over to him, looking at his stance.

"Your arms are too far out." she examined. As she said this, she gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them into his chest. "You see, if your arms aren't close enough to your center, the technique won't work. I made this up myself, and I had to find the exact position to get it right."

"Oh, right." Aang blushed as she stood behind him, guiding his hands towards his chest. Her breath tickled his neck and he shivered. It didn't help the fact that the bulge in his pants was becoming beyond noticeable.

"Now, show me what you've got!" Katara took a couple steps back and bent some water from the pond, turning them into ice daggers and directing them at Aang. Aang brought his hands up in a quick motion and clenched them. Strings of water shot up from the pond, capturing the ice daggers inside them. In a fluid motion, he shot his arms forward, redirecting the daggers back at Katara. She used the same technique to direct them back at Aang. "Make them disappear!" she shouted. Aang didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed the daggers with the water strings once again, but this time, he jumped in the air and pulled his fists down, causing the strings to disappear under the water, pulling the ice daggers with them.

"Nice work." she cooed. "A little more practice and you can do all sorts of things with that technique. Just remember the stance, got it?"

"Got it." Aang stated. Suddenly, with a smirk on his face, he plunged under the water, leaving the pond silent.

"Aang?" Katara asked. _What happened? Where did he go? _She didn't notice him go under the water. She turned around just in time to hear a splash behind her. She didn't have enough time to gasp before two strong yet familiar hands pulled her under. Opening her eyes, she saw Aang himself, grinning and laughing. Due to being underwater, his laughing sounded distant and robotic. She glared at him, but then laughed too. Using water bending, she shot a jet a water at Aang, blasting him away from her. She resurfaced, looking more carefully in the water this time for a familiar bald head.

There he was. Blue arrows and all. She smirked, he didn't know she could see him. As he came up from the water to grab her, she spun around instead, tackling him into the water. He shrieked, and they both giggled uncontrollably. They swam toward land and layed together, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"I had a lot of fun today Katara. Thank you." he whispered. Katara nuzzled up into his chest and sighed.

"Well, it's not over yet.." she started.

"Huh? There's more?" he asked. Katara had already given him quite a day, he didn't know how it could get any better.

"Yes.." she said a little shyly. Slowly hovering over him, she looked him deep into the eye. Grey met dark blue, as the couple flashed each other a smile. Aang looked at the beauty in front of him and blushed. Her wet hair draped around her shoulders and the droplets on her skin made her even more beautiful. With her bindings soaked, he could almost surely see right through them, and he tried to resist the urge to stare at her chest.

"Well, w-what do you have planned?" he asked nervously. He knew where this was going. The lust in her eyes gave it away, and soon, it filled his own.

"Let me take over, okay? It's your birthday, and I want you to enjoy yourself." she seemed determined to make Aang's birthday a time to remember, and she would, no matter what it took.

"Okay." he breathed, almost sure the heat coming off of him would set him and Katara on fire.

Katara continued by taking water from the pond, and freezing ice shackles on his wrists, locking his arms to the ground. "Katara? What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh." she coaxed. Slowly, _slowly_ she lowered her head towards him, seductive eyes sparkled above him. Both he and Katara knew he could easily break free of the ice shackles, but Aang let her have her way. Katara wanted to be in control, and he knew shouldn't argue with a water bending master.

"But why did you- mmph!" Aang was cut off by her addictive lips on his. He relaxed into the kiss, both of them moaning from the familiar heat starting to cover their bodies. She lowered her body just above his, obviously to tease him. Aang whined underneath her, wanting to break free of the shackles, but he knew Katara wouldn't allow it. He wriggled and squirmed, but Katara shushed him once again as she prodded her tongue at his lip, wanting access. He gave it to her, enjoying the feeling but still wanting to wrap his arms around her waist and touch her with his warmth. They continued to make out not carnivorously, but so full of love and passion that Katara and Aang seemed to melt together into one. Katara deepened the kiss and Aang moaned once again as she rubbed the inside of his mouth with her tongue. She was very in control, but Aang didn't mind one bit. Katara broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. She moved to his left ear and sucked on it gently, sometimes darting her tongue out to taste him. Aang shivered and sighed as she kissed his ear. She then moved to his neck, licking inside the navel and kissing it. Aang bucked his hips up towards Katara, and they both moaned as his erection pressed up against the inside of her thigh through their clothing. He bucked again, thrusting his hips upward, needing to hold and touch Katara. Katara on the other hand loved the pleasurable sounds Aang was making, which make her want to continue. Wetness began seeping between her legs the more Aang thrusted upward into her womanhood, and the clothing separating them was unbearable. The heat between their lower parts was excruciating. Katara was becoming unbelievably curiously as to what lay beneath that one layer of fabric Aang wore, and with new confidence, she decided not to wait.

Katara began kissing her way down Aang's chest, to his stomach and lower torso. When she took hold of his underwear, he looked up.

"What are you doing?" his voice sounded raspy and tired, filling Katara with new found lust.

"Trust me, Aang. Please." she whispered. She gave him a peck on the cheek and lowered herself back down to her previous ministrations. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to contain his embarrassment as much as possible. Katara took hold of the fabric and pulled it up and over his throbbing erection, and down his legs. He heard Katara gasp silently, and shut his eyes enough tighter.

Katara always had an idea of what Aang may.. look like, but now that she had an up close and truly real picture, it fascinated her. She blushed violently as she looked at his man hood, inspecting the dark patches of hair surrounding it. His member protruded high as she had expected. Katara remembered seeing Sokka undressed in front of her when she was little, but seeing Aang, her boyfriend naked, was completely different. Curious to see his reaction, she reached out a hand and swiped it across his erection.

Aang gasped and wriggled his hands, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh spirits, Aang! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Katara suddenly felt guilty for taking it this far.

"N-no. Not at all. It felt really good." he groaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. continue.. please..."

Katara smiled. She loved being able to please her boyfriend. She continue back to her job, this time, wrapping a hand softly around Aang's member. The sound Aang made was nothing Katara could have even imagined coming out of his mouth. He moaned her name, almost ready to break the shackles. She slowly slid her hand up and down his length, loving the effect it had on Aang as her cool touch soothed his erection. She picked up the pace, increasing the speed as her hand pumped against Aang.

"K-Katara.. It feels... amazing.." the last syllable was drawn out by another moan.

Katara decided to take her actions further. Without warning, she removed her hand from him, and replaced it with her tongue instead. She slid up and down, taking him in and tasting him. She flicked the tip, and lapped up the creamy juices spilling out. He tasted salty and sweat, the perfect combination. She wanted more of him, she _needed _more of him.

Aang was in pure bliss. He never imagined Katara could make him feel this good, and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever had. The warm slickness of her tongue against his length drove him insane, and he couldn't taking it any longer. Using fire bending, he melted the shackles, instantly flinging his arms around her neck and caressing her hair. Katara took him into her mouth and sucked, enjoying how he tasted. She moaned as his erection rubbed against the roof of her mouth, taking him in even more. Sweat covered their bodies as Aang thrusted into her mouth.

Aang felt a tightening sensation in his manhood and knew he was ready. "Katara... I'm gonna-gonnaa-!"

Aang exploded into Katara's mouth, shooting his seed into her and moaning her name over and over. His orgasm racked his body as he shivered violently. Katara smiled at her accomplishment, and swallowed his seed, removing him from her mouth. She layed down on top of him and purred into his neck. When he finally relaxed, and no sound came from him, she looked up. There was a goofy grin plastered across his face, and he was breathing heavily.

He opened his sparkling grey eyes and grinned deviously at her. "My turn."

He flipped their positions so now he was on top, pinning Katara to the ground. She gasped, but cupped his face with her hands and brought him down for a kiss. While Katara was surely enjoying herself, Aang wanted to go even further to make her feel better, so he brought his hands toward her upper wrappings and slowly began to unravel them. Katara broke from the kiss and stared at him, a blush staining her dark cheeks.

"Are you sure about this, Aang?" she asked worriedly.

"Only if you are Katara. I want to make you as happy as you made me." he kissed her forehead gently. She nodded giving her approval, as he continued to unwrap them. The sight before him made him blush a deep tomato red. Katara's breasts were layed out in front of him, plump and round. Her dark nipples helped shape them perfectly.

"Wow." he breathed. "You are so beautiful, Katara" she blushed at his words and pulled his head back down to kiss him.

Aang gently cupped a hand around one of her breasts and rubbed it. She gasped into his mouth, quickly turning into a moan as he lightly squeezed it. Pulling away from her mouth, his licked her other breast, while still playing with previous one. "Aang." Katara moaned. She felt amazing, Aang's wet tongue on her breasts made her squirm and groan with delight, and she wrapped an arm around his neck while tracing the arrow tattoo on his forehead. She bucked her hips upwards, as Aang noticed the complete wetness beneath her lower bindings. He sat up, bringing his hands down to her lower bindings and attempted to unwrap them. Katara gave him a nod of approval, blushing furiously. He slowly unwrapped them, and in a short amount of time her womanhood was exposed in front of him. It was now Aang's turn to blush. He looked her body up and down, and he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"I love you..." he whispered as he kissed Katara.

"I love you too, Aang." she whispered back. A gesture of her hand told Aang to continue, and he gladly got his way. He felt his erection come back as he lowered his head to her lower body. He experimentally wiped a finger across her clit, waiting for her reaction. She gasped and whimpered, wrapping her legs around his neck. Aang stuck the finger in his mouth, tasting her wetness. He decided to continue further, inserting a finger into her folds, causing her to moan his name. He slid another finger in, moving them around inside her.

"Don't stop, ah-!" Katara hissed. Aang quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue, moving it in and out of her. He spotted a small nub at the top and caressed it with his tongue, earning yet another command from Katara as she barked at him to continue. She wrapped her legs even tighter around his neck, clenching the grass in clumps until her knuckles turned milky white. She never knew Aang could deliver this much pleasure to her, and she was in a state of pure bliss. Aang slid his fingers and tongue inside her at once, rapidly kissing, licking and tasting her folds. Katara felt electricity shoot through her body as her orgasm took place. She moaned his name and her legs fell limply to the ground. Aang lapped up her juices, tasting her sweetness.

He couldn't take it anymore, the constant moaning of Katara drove him insane, and he felt his carnivorous side take over. He hovered over her, prodding her entrance with his manhood. Katara looked like an Angel, and a goofy grin and nod from her face signaled for him to begin. Slowly, he pushed inside her, the sudden contact from their lower bodies making them both gasp. It took all his willpower not to start thrusting into her, as he felt a small wall block his path. He knew it would hurt Katara, so he quickly pushed through it and it broke. Katara whimpered in pain as tear threatened to spill from her eyes. Aang looked down at her with worry, and kissed her to stop the pain. It seemed like an eternity before she finally calmed down.

"Start moving Aang, it will feel better." she commanded.

"Anything for you, my love." he kissed her softly and pulled out, only to push in again. He continued to thrust inside her, Katara moaned deeply and wrapped her legs around Aang's waist, giving him more access to her entrance.

"Faster-!" she growled. The tone of Katara's voice sent a shiver through Aang's spine as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder into her. Katara bucked her hips with Aang's movements, swallowing more of him inside her. Aang breathed her name as he plunged into her, panting heavily and going even faster. He didn't think it was possible to continue at this pace without stopping, but encouraging moans of pleasure from Katara were the only things keeping him going. With one final thrust, she cried out his name as her walls contracted around him, and the sudden tightness around his member brought him and Katara both to their orgasms. Aang fell limp onto Katara and breathed heavily, while Katara smiled and rubbed his head. After a few moments of silence, Aang looked up at her with tired eyes and giggled deeply.

"Aang? What's so funny?" Katara asked, her voice rasping with fatigue.

"Nothing.. just thinking about how well you treat me. Oh, and Sokka is going to kill us." he said, grinning.

Katara laughed and returned the smile. "Hey, it's your birthday. I wanted to do something special... besides, let me deal with Sokka. I'll put him in his place if he bothers us again."

Aang kissed her cheek fondly, chuckling lightly in the way that Katara so dearly loved about him.

"Why don't we sleep on Appa tonight and head back to the shop tomorrow? I'm awfully tired." Katara stated.

"Me too, sounds good." Aang agreed.

Aang sat up along with Katara, helping her up. It seemed like he barely had enough energy to stand, but he managed to air bend both him and Katara onto Appa's saddle. They positioned themselves so that Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder, and their hands joined together.

"Happy Birthday, Aang." Katara smiled mischievously. She kissed him on the lips, and he returned the kiss, melting into her embrace.

"This has been the best birthday ever. I couldn't wish for more. Thank you Katara.." Aang muttered. His eyelids were slowly closing.

"I love you Aang." she breathed. Cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I love you.. Katara..." and with that, the Avatar was sound asleep. Katara smiled at her love and laid back down on him, the rising of his chest and the rhythmic sound of his heart beat putting her fast asleep, dreaming about a certain boy with arrow tattoos.


End file.
